Doctor Manhattan
Doctor Manhattan (born Dr. Jonathan Osterman) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a two-time UDW Universal Champion and the winner of the 2019 Elimination Chamber match. Career Debut (2018) Doctor Manhattan made his UDW debut in March on UDW Showcase, where he defeated Santa Claus after a distraction by Santa's rival The Hulk. In April he picked up another big win over He-Man, in which he impressed his opponent so much that He-Man raised his arm in victory after the match. In May, Doctor Manhattan suffered his first defeat at the hands of The Hulk. He made up for this loss later in the month by defeating Superman in a big win before partnering up with He-Man to defeat the team of Rick and Morty. Universal Championship (2018-2019) Manhattan competed in the 2018 Money in the Bank ladder match, but was unable to capture the briefcase. He instead set his sights on the winner of that match, Saitama, who had quickly used the opportunity to become Universal Champion. He called the champion out to the ring, criticizing the champion before declaring his intention of ending his reign. The two clashed at North Pole Riot VI, with Manhattan picking up the upset victory by making Saitama tap out with Feel the Glow. .]] With his first championship in hand, Manhattan became the target of the "One-Punch Man", who began attacking him before his matches. This tactic seemed to unsettle the rookie champion as, when the two had their rematch at Budokai Tenkaichi I, Saitama was able to reclaim the title in a match that saw Manhattan shockingly busted open and bleeding profusely. Manhattan invoked his right to a rematch, but as the next event was Hulk Bash VI, this meant he would be one of the six participants in the men's Elimination Chamber match. As the other spots filled up with other challengers, Manhattan kept his focus on Saitama and the Universal Championship. When the match came about, he was able to outlast all five of the other competitors to become a two-time Universal Champion. Now that the Elimination Chamber had been put behind him, Manhattan turned his attention towards Coast to Coast VI, the final match card of the season. The challenger for that show had been set at the same event where Manhattan first won the title, when André the Giant outlasted twenty-nine other men to win that year's Royal Rumble event. André reminded him of their inevitable clash following one of his matches on UDW Showcase, coming out after the match. find their mutual goal of holding the Universal Championship is too big of a strain.]] The two eventual opponents attempted to create an amicable relationship, teaming up to take on the X-Men (Wolverine and Beast) in tag team action. Despite winning the match, Manhattan felt as though André was using the match as a way of legitimizing himself as Manhattan's opponent, taking umbrage with his behavior in the match and storming off after. Their mutual destiny, which began for both men at North Pole Riot VI, came to a head in the main event of Coast to Coast. André came into the match as the underdog fan favorite, but Manhattan's goals had become laser focused following the challenges of his matches with Saitama. Manhattan approached the match with no nonsense, giving the giant everything he had and forcing him to submit to Feel the Glow. This allowed Manhattan to enter season seven as the Universal Champion. Manhattan's next title defense came at Star Wars V against The Hulk, who had previously handed him his first recorded loss. In a No Holds Barred match, Hulk once again proved to have Manhattan's number as he pinned him to win the championship. Tensions between the two escalated quickly when Hulk came out after one of Manhattan's matches to taunt him. The two ended up brawling on the entrance stage, with security trying to separate them. Later, Hulk came to ringside during a match between Manhattan and Skeletor, but he eventually interfered in the match to attack Manhattan. The two brawled again, with Manhattan seemingly able to gain the upper hand in the end. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Dark Matter (Modified reverse STO) :* Feel the Glow (Headscissors crucifix choke hold) *'Signature moves' :* Blue Thunder Bomb (Spin-out sitout powerbomb) :* The Code Blue (Snapmare neckbreaker) :* German suplex Championships and accomplishments at North Pole Riot VI.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (2 times) :* Winner of the 2019 Elimination Chamber match External links Doctor Manhattan Superstar Highlight Category:American Wrestlers Category:DC Comics Wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Superheroes Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Universal Champions